Complicated
by Bunny-B99
Summary: Bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang Baekhyun inginkan. Bukan seorang suami yang membencinya dan orang tua yang membuangnya. Maka bercerai dan pergi adalah ending terbaik dari seluruh kesedihannya.


**Complicated**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **Genre:**

 **H** urt,angst, sad

 **Rated:**

T semi M

 **Song Recommended:**

Can You Hear My Heart (Lee Hi ft Epik High), My Love (Lee Hi), Really I Didn't Know (EXO), Uncover (Zara Larsson)

Summary:

Bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang Baekhyun inginkan. Bukan seorang suami yang membencinya dan orang tua yang membuangnya. Maka bercerai dan pergi adalah ending terbaik dari seluruh kesedihannya.

.

.

A/N

Seri kali ini berisi flashback dari Byun Baekhyun hingga menjadi Park Baekhyun. Banyak adegan drama, tangis nggak jelas, Baekhyun yang tersiksa:v dan sejenisnya. Diharap readers tidak menteror aku karena Baekhyun aku buat selemah mungkin wkwk:v disini aku focus ke Chanbaek ya, kalaupun ada Kaisoo tuh ngga aku jelasin secara terperinci. Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu yang aku usulkan biar feel nya lebih terasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Air kran di didalam bath up sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu mengalir, memenuhi bak mandi dengan air dingin. Baekhyun menatap kosong tembok kaca yang tak jauh darinya, mengabaikan air yang perlahan mulai menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhnya. Air matanya sedari tadi tak berhenti meskipun dirinya sudah menelpon Luhan tetapi tetap saja tak berhenti. Percakapan orang tuanya di meja makan cukup membuatnya menghentikan niatnya untuk bergabung sang keluarga makan malam. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, hanya saja mereka membicarakan dirinya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Membicarakan dirinya mengenai perjodohan dengan keluarga Park. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menangis dan berakhir di kamar mandi tetapi ucapan kasar yang dilontarkan kedua orang tuanya.

 _"Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak itu yang terpenting kita dapat memperluas cabang kita dengan adanya perusahaan Park Raewon dipihak kita"_

 _"Kau benar sayang. Anak pembawa sial itu sudah sepantasnya pergi dari rumah ini dan tidak menyusahkan kita lagi"_

Sungguh, itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia memang sering kali mendapat perlakuan kasar dari kedua orang tuanya tetapi tidak seperti ini. Perjodohan yang akan ia lakukan akan sama saja mengusirnya dari rumah ini secara tidak langsung. Ia tidak sanggup jika hidup seperti ini terus. Apalagi jika hidup dengan calon suaminya. Ia tidak tahu betul bagaimana rupa calon suaminya. Bagaimana jika calon suaminya adalah laki-laki tua dengan perut buncit atau bahkan bagaimana jika calon suaminya tersebut seseorang yang keras. Tuhan, ia tidak sanggup lagi.

"Aku akan senang hati menggantikanmu mati jika hidupku seperti ini Baekhee"

 **.**

 ***Complicated***

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis berperawakan mungil yang baru saja menyelesaikan study S1 nya. Ia cukup dibilang sebagai gadis yang disiplin dan pintar terbukti dirinya yang tercatat sebagai mahasiswa terbaik diurutan ketiga di kampusnya. Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Memiliki saudara kembar yang berbeda sepuluh menit lebih dulu darinya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri terlepas dari kasih sayang orang tua dan kakaknya yang diberikan kepada mereka berdua. Ia tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis cilik yang lebih menggemaskan dengan mata sipit bak bulan sabit dan tubuh mungil yang lucu. Jangan lupakan tingkat kenakalannya yang wajar tetapi selalu membuat Baekbeom selalu kewalahan. Kedua orang tua dan kakaknya selalu memanjakan mereka dengan berbagai kasih sayang dan kebutuhan yang selalu terlengkapi meskipun dirinya sadar bahwa sang kakak lah yang memiliki itu semua lebih bayak darinya. Ia diam dan tidak peduli, dulu ia pikir mungkin karena kakaknya itu harus melindungi dirinya makanya kedua orang tuanya lebih memihak Baekhee. Hingga suatu kejadian merubah seluruh hidupnya. Baekhee mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolong dirinya yang tengah terpeleset ke jurang. Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai pelindung sang adik agar tak terluka meskipun sebagian besar tubuh mereka tetap akan terluka. Tubuh Baekhee yang mendarat pertama kali menyebabkan benturan keras dibeberapa tubuhnya terutama di bagian kepala mengakibatkan pendarahan cukup banyak. Baekhee mengalami koma selama satu minggu. Dan selama tujuh hari itu pula sikap kedua orang tuanya mulai berubah. Baekhyun kecil mulai terbaikan, Baekhyun kecil mulai dilupakan, Baekhyun kecil lebih banyak diam, Baekhyun kecil sering menangis dan Baekhyun kecil mulai terbiasa menerima cacian dari orang tuanya.

Hanya nenek lah yang membuatnya bertahan. Neneknya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang, mengucapkan nyanyian penghantar tidur, mengusap puncak kepalanya, memeluk tubuhnya yang beranjak remaja dan neneknya lah yang mempercayai jika dirinya tidak bersalah. Ia bukannya ingin membela diri dan membiarkan kakaknya yang larut dalam kesalahan. Tetapi ia tahu dan ia mendengar sendiri jika kakaknya lah yang memaksakan diri untuk mendonorkan jantungnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhee tahu jika Baekhyun memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya, membuat gadis kecil yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut sering kelelahan dan sakit-sakitan. Ia memang tidak mengatakan rasa tahunya tersebut kepada orang tuanya ia hanya mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika Baekhyun akan tetap bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan mereka berdua. Ia percaya adik kembarnya tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya bahkan menangis karenanya. Tetapi kejadian dimana dirinya koma selama seminggu tersebut membuat tekatnya kuat untuk mendonorkan jantungnya untuk sang adik, karena ia tahu umurnya dikondisinya yang lemah tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa alat rumah sakit. Ia tahu jika dirinya memberikan jantungnya pada sang adik kebahagiaan akan dating menyertai Baekhyun. Ia yakin jika apa yang dilakukannya akan membuatnya jauh lebih dekat dengan sang adik. Ia tahu dan yakin semua itu tanpa melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

Menginjak umurnya yang ketujuh belas nenek Byun menutup matanya untuk meninggalkan dunia selamanya. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya menangis hingga tersedu-sedu selain kematian nenek dan kakak kembarnya. Baekhyun sempat mengurung diri dan menangis tiga hari penuh. Kedua orang tua dan kakaknya tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali membuat dirinya semakin dilanda kesedihan. Semenjak itulah tidak ada yang memeluk, mengusap dan menemaninya. Orang tuanya semakin mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya sementara kakaknya acuh tak acuh akan dirinya. Hanya Luhan tempat dirinya melarikan diri dengan berbagai kesedihan. Gadis China yang datang dan mungkin menggantikan keberadaan neneknya. Gadis China yang mengetahui tentang dirinya dan Baekhee.

 **.**

 ***Complicated***

 **.**

Baekhyun bergegas turun untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya setelah teriakan ibunya yang menggelegar. Malam ini adalah pertemuan antara keluarga Byun dengan keluarga Park dalam jamuan makan malam. Gaun malam berwana merah muda tampak begitu elegan dan manis membalut tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat penampilannya bak seorang putri meskipun secara nyata kehidupannya lebih menyerupai seorang budak. Berbagai pesan dan peringatan ia lafalkan didalam otaknya, mencoba untuk mengingat agar tidak melakukan kesalahan didepan keluarga Park nanti. Langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekati meja makan yang telah dipesan membuat dirinya semakin dilanda kegugupan. Hingga tidak beberapa lama ia menerima sebuah pelukan hangat yang dilontarkan sang nyonya besar Park. Pelukan yang mampu membuatnya terlena dalam sejenak dan merasa ketagihan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terlena jika mendapatkan pelukan hangat seorang ibu apalagi seperti Baekhyun yang sudah lama tidak merasakannya lagi. Ia hamper saja meneteskan air matana jika saja tatapan mata ibunya tidak membuatnya bergidik ketakutan.

.

.

Pertemuan dalam jamuan makan malam tersebut berjalan begitu lancer. Nyonya Park bersikap begitu hangat kepada Baekhyun membuat gadis tersebut sedikit melupakan apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kehidupan selanjutnya. Sementara calon suaminya, Park Chanyeol tampak begitu santai dan lebih banyak terdiam. Laki-laki bersurai hitam legam tersebut hanya akan membuka suaranya apabila ada seseorang diantara mereka yang melontarkan pertanyaan. Dan hal itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun dapat menarik kesimpulan jika calon suaminya tersebut adalah sosok yang dingin dan membatasi diri. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya seketika mendengar suara ibunya yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ bawalah Baekhyun jalan-jalan disekitar sini nak. Sepertinya kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum laki-laki tersebut membawa Baekhyun untuk menuju ke taman.

 **.**

 ***Complicated***

 **.**

Suasana begitu canggung diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Selama lima menit lamanya mereka habiskan hanya dengan jalan kaki menyusuri taman sekitar. Tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mengalah untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu dalam keheningan ini. Baekhyun terlalu gugup untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, gadis tersebut hanya mampu menunduk dan meremas kedua telapak tangannya yang saling terkait. Sementara Chanyeol, laki-laki tersebut terlalu malas untuk membuka suaranya dan memilih untuk diam menunggu gadis disampingnya berucap. Pekerjaannya dikantor terpaksa ia tinggalkan hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan sang ibu untuk datang dalam jamuan makan malam ditambah Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini menjahuinya. Sungguh rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali meninggalkan Baekhyun dan melesat ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

"Hm.." Chanyeol hanya berdehem tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menatapnya.

"A-apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Ya tentu saja"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Laki-laki tersebut tanpa berfikir langsung menyetujui perjodohan ini. Baekhyun piker keterdiaman Chanyeol adalah sebagai tanda bahwa laki-laki tersebut tidak menerima perjodohan ini. Ia menelan salivanya, merasa jika apa yang dibicarakannya ini mulai mengarah dalam keseriusan. Ia melirik sebentar laki-laki disampingnya tersebut sebelum dirinya kembali melontarkan sebuah petanyaan.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Lalu kenapa kau juga menerima perjodohan ini" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terkesiap akan pertanyaannya. Kedua manik matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan kerjapan polos gadis tersebut.

"A-aku hanya memenuhi permintaan orang tuaku"

"Permintaan? Hah? Itu malah terdengar seperti perintah"

Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak berniat membantah ataupun membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Karena hal itu memang benar adanya. Setiap kalimat, setiap tindakan dan setiap tangisnya hanyalah sebuah perintah disebabkan sebuah perintah dan karena perintah. Hidupnya sudah ditentukan semenjak Baekhee meninggalkannya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Baekhyun- _ssi"_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menunduk kearahnya. Menatap tepat di kedua bola mata bulat laki-laki yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"Semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar setelah kita menikah nanti. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membatalkannya tetapi aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Ini adalah perjodohan dan pernikahan dari perjodohan bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mendatangkah sebuah kebahagiaan"

"A-apa maksudmu Chanyeol- _ssi_?" kedua mata _puppy_ milik gadis tersebut tampak bergerak kebingungan dan Chanyeol melihat itu. Melihat bagaimana gadis yang ada didepannya tersebut tidak memahami perkataannya. Dan melihat kepolosan gadis tersebut, ia yakin jika Baekhyun juga tidak menginginkan hal ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Lebih baik kita kembali"

Baekhyun masih diam, gadis tersebut hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang beranjak semakin jauh darinya. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol mampu membuat pikirannya berkecambuk. Ia masih tidak dapat memahami apa yang dikatakan laki-laki jangkung tersebut, seolah-olah hal tersebut adalah sebuah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan. Ia bahkan tidak dapat memahami laki-laki tersebut yang mau saja menerima perjodohan ini.

 **.**

 ***Complicated***

 **.**

Pesta pernikahan diadakan secara sederhana atas permintaan nenek dari pengantin pria. Wanita yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad tersebut hanya ingin merasakan pernikahan cucu laki-lakinya yang terkesan nyaman dan nikmat dengan pemandangan pinggir pantai sekaligus jauh dari wartawan yang mungkin saja akan menyorot moment bahagia tersebut. Ibu Park pun juga tidak keberatan akan kemauan sang tetua, baginya apapun itu jika merupakan yang terbaik untuk putranya ia akan menurutinya dengan senang hati. Sementara Baekhyun tampak begitu cantik dan mempesona, membuat dirinya pantas disebut sebagai ratu dalam acara pernikahannya. Gaun putih yang menampakkan punggung mulusnya dan tatanan riasnya tampak begitu cocok dengan konsep pesta pernikahannya. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat terpesona oleh kecantikan Baekhyun, membuatnya melupakan Kyungsoo sejenak.

Hari mulai beranjak malam, kini pesta pernikahan kembali dirayakan di kebun belakang di villa milik keluarga Park. Suasananya kini terkesan lebih santai daripada tadi pagi, mungkin karena tamu cenderung seusia dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak terdiam, kedua matanya menatap sang suami ang tengah asyikbersama gadis lain dipelukannya. Ia tidak marah bahkan menangis, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menahan malu lebih lama lagi. Ini hari pernikahannya dan sudah seharusnya dirinyalah yang berada didalam pelukan suaminya bukan malah gadis lain. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-rang ketika melihat ini semua. Tubuhnya tersentak seketika dirinya merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan mendapati Oh Sehun tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oppa?"

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan sang tuan putri disini sendirian hm?" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terkesan melucu tersebut.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati acara pernikahanku oppa"

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun diam. Ia mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menutupi kelakuan Chanyeol. Namun seketika dirinya ingin mengatakannya pada Sehun, ia dapat melihat laki-laki tersebut tengah menatap suaminya dengan rahang mengeras.

"O-oppa"

"Aku salah melepasmu untuk menikah dengan keparat itu" Baekhyun bungkam. Ia tidak berani untuk membela Chanyeol jika dihadapkan Sehun yang diliputi emosi. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki yang ada disampingnya ini.

"O-oppa bisakah kau mengantarkan temanku pul-"

"Apa aku perlu menghamilimu agar kau bercerai dengannya" ucapan Sehun yang kelewat datar mampu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Ia tahu jika Oh Sehun adalah sahabat Chanyeol yang pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Namun ia tidak pernah tahu jika Oh Sehun akan mengatakan hal yang diluar batas dalam sebuah hubungan. Ia tidak tahu jika laki-laki yang ada disampingnya tersebut benar-benar mencintainya hingga akan melakukan hal bejat seperti ini.

"O-oppa"

"Aku benar-benar akan membawamu pergi jika si keparat itu membuatmu menangis Baek"

Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakana dan lakukan setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun bukanlah orang yang yang hanya sekedar bermain kata. Laki-laki tersebut akan bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya bahkan diluar nalar manusia jika hal itu membuatnya risih dan marah. Apa yang dikatakan Oh Sehun tadi bukanlah ancaman tetapi peringatan yang seharusnya ditunjukkan kepada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 ***Complicated***

 **.**

Rumah tangga adalah sebuah awal kehidupan baru dimana seseorang terlepas dari kesendiriannya. Kehidupan rumah tangga memang membawa pengaruh yang besar bagi kelanjutan keturunan mereka. Diselimuti dengan ribuan kasih sayang dan warna warni kegembiraan dari sepasang pengantin baru. Mereka akan memadu kasih setiap menit, setiap detik bahkan tanpa ada renggang. Bahkan mereka akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan hanya berdua bersama sang terkasih. Waktu tidak akan terasa ada habisnya jika kita menjalaninya bersama seorang terkasih, DAN Baekhyun mengharapkan itu semua ada pada dirinya.

Kehidupannya selama dua bulan ini datar, tidak ada special pun yang membuatnya tertawa. Tidak ada kasih sayang, pelukan dan untaian rayuan gombal dari Chanyeol yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Sekarang hanyalah keheningan yang menemaninya. Suaminya seakan menjahuinya, bersikap dingin dan tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan Chanyeol dulu. Pernikahan yang disebabkan karena perjodohan tidak akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Bisakah Baekhyun mengubah asumsi itu? Takdir tidak hanya ditangan Tuhan tetapi niat dan keinginan kita dapat mengubah takdir dan itu tergantung dengan keputusan yang maha kuasa. Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk mengubah takdirnya yang semula hidup dalam kegelapan menjadi terang penuh dengan warna tetapi Chanyeol malah menguburnya dalam sebuah kegelapan. Laki-laki tersebut selalu pulang diatas jam sepuluh, mengabaikan makanan yang terbuang sia-sia dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tertidur diruang tamu. Chanyeol bahkan tidak memindahkan gadis tersebut dan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur diruang tamu tanpa sebuah selimut. Baekhyun pernah berpikir untuk berpisah tetapi ia urungkan karena mengingat dirinya yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi. Ia tidak mungkin kembali kerumah dalam status janda. Itu hanya akan mempermalukan orang tuanya. Maka dari itu ia mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol. Menunggu laki-laki tersebut pulang kerja dan mengabaikan rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Hingga suatu hari untaian kata yang tak diinginkan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Untaian kata yang membuatnya merasa kembali dikediaman lamanya.

"Jangan pernah memperdulikan aku. Tugasmu hanyalah menjaga rumah seperti anjing, tidak perlu mencampuri urusan pribadiku"

"Chanyeol"

"Kau hanyalah istriku tapi bukan orang yang kucintai"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut ketika dirinya mengingat betapa konyolnya saat itu. Ia seharusnya tidak perlu menangis mendengar kalimat kasar toh setiap hari ia selalu mendengarnya dari orang tuanya. Tetapi ini berbeda, ini bukan orang tuanya tetapi Chanyeol suami sekaligus orang sudah ia cintai.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Chanyeol. Aku disini mencintaimu setulus hatiku"

 **.**

 ***Complicated***

 **.**

Baekhyun berdiam diri didalam kamarnya. Kegelapan melingkupi dirinya yang tengah menangis. Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahunnya kejutan mendatanginya. Membawa kabar bukan sebagai hadiah hari kebahagiaannya tetapi kabar yang membawa jalan takdirnya berubah. Park Chanyeol, suaminya memutuskan untuk menikah kembali bersama Do Kyungsoo dengan embel-embel urusan bisnis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencegah pernikahan ini. Kedua mertuanya mengikuti saja apa kemauan si bungsu keluarga Park tersebut tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun. Hanya tersisa Yoora sang kakak perempuan yang masih memikirkannya. Wanita tersebut langsung mendatanginya dan mendekap layaknya seorang ibu. Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai sandaran tangis pilu sang adik ipar. Berbagai sumpah serapah ia lontarkan pada sang adik yang telah tega memadu sang istri yang selama ini telah merawatnya.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar nyaring menaiki tangga. Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan beranjak untuk berbaring, memejamkan matanya untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Nafasnya tercekat ketika dirinya mendengar suara deret pintu terbuka. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah dalam pejaman matanya sementara bibir bawanya ia gigit keras untuk memendam suara tangisnya.

"Baekhyun" tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Baekhyun tetap bertahan dalam keterdiamannya sementara Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Aku tahu kau belum sepenuhnya tidur" Baekhyun menyerah. Percuma saja dirinya berpura-pura tidur jika Chanyeol sudah mengetahui gelagatnya. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang tampak terpaku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya, aku sudah tahu semuanya Chanyeol" gadis itu tersenyum dan hal tersebut mampu membangkitkan emosi Chanyeol yang menggebu. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan, bukan Baekhyun yang tersenyum tetapi Baekhyun yang mengajukan sebuah surat perceraian.

"Baguslah" ini bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin sekali berteriak kepada Baekhyun, bertanya mengapa gadis tersebut tidak menangis bahkan meraung kesakitan.

"Bolehkah aku keluar lusa nanti?" Chanyeol mulai was-was. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta izin kepadanya saat ingin pergi meskipun itu hanyalah ke pasar. Tetapi sekarang gadis tersebut meminta izin kepadanya seolah akan meninggalkannya.

"Kemana?"

"Hanya ingin menemui Sehun oppa" lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum yang sialan amat cantik bagi Chanyeol namun lagi-lagi emosinya kembali menggebu mendengar nama sahabatnya dilafalkan begitu lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"nde?"

"Kenapa harus lusa?"

"Hanya hari itu aku bisa menemuinya"

"Lusa adalah hari pernikahanku dan kau pergi menemui laki-laki lain. Apa kau ingin memperlihatkan kepada orang-orang betapa jalangnya dirimu"

Hancur sudah perasaan Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi air matanya. Bagai kaca hatinya hancur perkeping-keping. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah mendengar orang lain menyebutnya jalan dan sekarang suaminya baru saja mengatainya jalang. Sungguh ia tidak ada maksud untuk melakukan hal bejat kepada Sehun hanya saja jika dirinya terus berdiam diri menyaksikan suaminya bertukar cincin dengan gadis lain ia tidak sanggup. Chanyeol terpaku seketika dirinya mendapati bulir air mata yang berlomba membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Laki-laki tersebut diam dan mendadak kaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku menemuinya karena ia memahami perasaanku. Ia bukanlah laki-laki yang berani menyentuh istri orang lain. Dan karena itulah aku mendatanginya"

"Kau mendatanginya disaat yang tidak tepat Baekhyun!"

"Itu karena aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menikah lagi Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. Baekhyun yang selama ini pendiam dan penurut sekarang berteriak kearahnya. Terlebih lagi menyangkut tentang pernikahannya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padaku Chanyeol" Chanyeol masih setia dalam keterdiamannya. Menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan dikatakan istrinya.

"Aku hidup bersamamu kurang lebih sudah satu tahun. Mencoba menerima apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Menerimamu dan merawatmu. Kau adalah suamiku dan istri mana yang sanggup melihat suaminya menikah lagi Chanyeol"

"…"

"Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa aku mencintaimu Chanyeol" Chanyeol tercekat seketika kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dari bibir merah muda Baekhyun.

"B-baekhyun"

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol"

Tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi selain pengakuan Baekhyun, bahkan ketika dirinya direstui untuk menikah lagi. Pengakuan tersebut terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Ia tidak tahu bahkan tidak pernah berfikir jika Baekhyun akan jatuh cinta padanya. Sikapnya yang dingin dan terkesan acuh tak acuh ia lakukan bukan tanpa alas an. Kebencian terhadap Baekhyun memang sudah menghilang lama tetapi bukan berarti ia mengizinkan gadis tersebut untuk menempati relung hatinya. Kyungsoo tetaplah yang pertama baginya, gadis yang selama ini ia inginkan menjadi istri dan ibu bagi anaknya. Tetapi meskipun begitu dirinya tidak dapat menampik jika hatinya merasa hangat mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Gadis tersebut dengan berani mengakui perasaannya diatas sikapnya yang menginjak harga dirinya. Dan betapa bodohnya Chanyeol yang masih bertahan dengan keterdiamannya.

"Lupakan saja apa yang baru saja aku katakan"

Baekhyun berlalu melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, sementara laki-laki tersebut masih bertahan dalam keterdiamannya tanpa mengejar Baekhyun. Ia masih dilanda shock dan dirinya masih bingung apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya yang begitu menghangat mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun yang kembali menangis dikamar tamu.

 **.**

 ***Complicated***

 **.**

Ini sudah hampir delapan bulan lamanya setelah pernikahan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berlangsung. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berubah seketika kedatangan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol lebih sering dirumah dan menikmati makanan rumah yang dibuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tawa dan senyum menyelimuti kehidupan baru mereka, bahkan hingga tidak menyadari senyum perih diantara mereka. Baekhyun selalu menyadari suasana hati Chanyeol setiap bersamanya dan karena itulah ia merelakan Chanyeol untuk terus satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan hingga istri keduanya tersebut hamil Baekhyun rela meringkuk sendiri didalam kamar tanpa sebuah kehangatan pelukan seorang suami.

Hari ini keadaan rumah akan sepi hingga tiga hari kedepan. Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menginap dirumah orang tuanya dikarena wanita tersebut sudah mendekati masa persalinan dan Baekhyun menyetujui hal itu. Rumah yang sepi begitu juga Baekhyun yang kesepian. Chanyeol lebih memilih menemani istri keduanya disbanding dirinya. Dan hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia sudah membuat janji sebelumnya dengan laki-laki tersebut tentunya atas izin Luhan juga. Rencanya ia akan menemani Sehun mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk istrinya yang tidak lain adalah Luhan. Sebenarnya wanita tersebut ingin sekali ikut dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun tetapi mengingat kandungannya yang sudah menginjak bulan kelima, Sehun sang suami melarang keras Luhan untuk keluar rumah bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berbelanja, hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun lah orang yang akan menemainya. Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada supir taxi sebelum dirinya memasuki sebuah café tempat janjian mereka. Senyumnya tak pudar selama perjalanannya dari rumah. Perasaannya hari ini begitu bebas seolah ia baru saja terbebas dari kekangan sang dosen killer. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun ketika dirinya mendapati laki-laki tersebut duduk tidak jauh dari kaca dibagian paling pojok. Baekhyun sempat berlari yang mana mengundang kekehan lucu dari beberapa orang yang mendapati wajah menggemaskannya.

"Oppa sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga baru saja sampai. Apa kau diantar Chanyeol?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis yang mana mengundang emosi Sehun.

"Aku kesini menggunakan taxi oppa. Aku tidak mungkin meminta Chanyeol mengantarkanku sementara dirinya kerja"

"Kerja atau menemani istri keduanya berbelanja"

"oppa-"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari pernikahan ini Baek? Lebih baik kalian berpisah. Aku dan Luhan akan menampungmu jika orang tuamu tidak menerimamu"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu oppa"

Sehun berdecak kesal akan sifat keras kepala Baekhyun. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menyuruh Baekhyun berpisah dengan Chanyeol namun lagi-lagi jawab yang didapat selalu sama. Baekhyun selalu menolak tawarannya dan berakhir dirinya yang mendatangi Chanyeol. Namun kali ini ia tidak akan mendatangi Chanyeol, ia sudah terlalu muak melihat tampang Chanyeol yang angkuh, maka dari itu ia langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak gadis tersebut untuk berkeliling memenuhi tujuan awal mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa menatap Kyungsoo yang berpose bak seorang polisi dengan perut buncitnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Saat ini mereka berada disalah satu departemen store untuk membeli kebutuhan sang jabang bayi. Ia memang berniat menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja dan mengatakan akan pergi kerja kepada Baekhyun. Sejenak ia memikirkan Baekhyun yang sekarang ini tengah sendirian didalam rumah. Baekhyun yang selalu kesepian semenjak Kyungsoo datang dan dirinya menyadari hal itu. Perasaan sesak selalu melingkupi hatinya jika dirinya bertindak keterlaluan terhadap Baekhyun namun dirinya tidak dapat berbuat apaapa selain hanya diam. Tubuh dan mulutnya selalu bertindak bertentangan dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia sadar jika perasaan sayang mulai melingkupi hatinya namun dirinya selalu menampik jika hal itu hanyalah perasaan iba terhadap Baekhyun hingga membuatnya selalu berlaku kasar.

"Chanyeol"

"O-oh sudah selesai?" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis. Manis yang tidak lebih dari Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita mencari yang lain Chan. Aku masih ingin berbelanja"

"Hm..kau ingin apa sayang?"

"Hm..aku ingin-Chanyeol kau ingin membawaku kemana? Hey pelan-pelan jalannya"

"Maaf Kyung" Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati yang tanpa sadar melampiaskan emosinya kepada Kyungsoo atas kebersamaan Baekhyun bersama oh Sehun ditoko perhiasan yang baru saja ia lihat. Alhasil ia menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dan segera membawa wanita tersebut untuk pulang dikediaman orang tuanya.

"Kita pulang sekarang Kyung"

"Kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor Kyung. Kita bias melanjutkan lain kali kan sayang"

"Tentu saja Chan, sebaiknya aku pulang dengan sopir saja. Kau berangkatlah ke kantor"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kemudia ia menghubungi sopir pribadinya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Setelah ini yang ia lakukan adalah menunggu Baekhyun pulang dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang suami lakukan.

 **.**

 ***Complicated***

 **.**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam dan Baekhyun belum juga dirumah. Sudah terhitung lima jam lamanya dirinya berdiam diri didalam rumah menunggu Baekhyun yang tak kunjung pulang. Emosinya bertambah seketika mendapati istrinya juga belum pulang. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dirinya medengar seruan Baekhyun dari luar. Emosinya semakin berkabut ketika dirinya mendapati Baekhyun yang pulang bersama Sehun.

"Darimana saja?"

"O-oh kau pulang. Maaf aku tidak memasak makan malam"

"Kutanya darimana saja Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berjengkit kaget mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Ia menatap takut kedua mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"A-aku baru saja menemui Sehun oppa"

"Apa kau tidak memiliki aturan untuk bertemu laki-laki lain? Apa ini yang selama ini kau lakukan jika aku tidak berada dirumah hah?!"

"T-tidak Chanyeol. A-aku baru kali ini bertemu dengan Sehun oppa, a-aku tidak_"

"Alasan! Apa kau sudah muak menjadi istriku hah hingga berani berselingkuh dibelakangku"

"CHANYEOL!" teriakan Baekhyun kini mampu membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Nafas gadis tersebut tampak tersengah akibat teriakannya. Ucapan Chanyeol sungguh keterlaluan dan melewati batas kesabarannya.

"Ya aku memang muak terus berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tahu jika dari awal kau memang membenciku tetapi bukan seperti ini. Aku pergi untuk menemaninya membeli cincin untuk Luhan, bukan untuk selingkuh"

"…" Chanyeol diam, laki-laki tersebut hanya menatap mata Baekhyun yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega harus membentak Baekhyun seperti ini namun jika mengingat bagaimana Sehun tadi tersenyum terhadap istrinya, emosi kembali menguasainya. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak mematung. Laki-laki tersebut kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa paksa gadis tersebut kekamar utama mereka di lantai dua. Menghempaskan kasar tubuh mungil Baekhyun diatas ranjang dan disusul dirinya yang mengungkung gadis tersebut dibawah tubuhnya.

"Kau masih sah istriku dan perlu kau ingat, hanya akulah yang pantas menyentuhmu bukan laki-laki lain" desisan suara Chanyeol menggema begitu kerasnya ditelinga Baekhyun menjadikannya sebagai alarm tersendiri untuknya.

"Bukankah selama ini aku hanyalah pajangan dirumah ini, kenapa laki-laki lain tidak boleh menyentuhku"

"Bajingan!"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini Chan, maka jangan salahkan diriku yang tidak dapat menjaga nama baikmu"

"Dasar jalang!"

Air mata sudah tak ada guananya untuk ditahan jika Chanyeol sudah seperti ini. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya pasrah ketika Chanyeol merobek bajunya dan meraup kasar kedua payudaranya. Bra merah mudanya sudah tertanggal bersamaan dengan gaunnya, kini hanya tersisa celana dalam yang membungkus mahkota kebanggaannya.

"Ini! Ini yang seharusnya seorang suami dapatkan dan ini seharusnya kau lakukan jika aku membutuhkan. Kau seharusnya memuaskanku bukan terus membuatku marah"

Chanyeol menarik paksa wajah Baekhyun untuk menatap dirinya dan dilanjutkan dengan melumat kasar bibir merah muda yang selama ini selalu berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya. Begitu manis dan lembut, membuat dirinya selalu ketagihan lagi-lagi dan lagi. Tangan kanannya yang bebas merangsak memasuki selakangan istrinya, berusaha menemukan lipatan gairah yang akan membuatnya melayang. Lumatan terlepas tetapi bukan berarti bibir tebal Chanyeol berhenti untuk mencecap ayang ada pada Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya kembali mencecap leher jenjang Baekhyun membuat gadis tersebut menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Suara desisan dan desahan tak terlewatkan oleh Chanyeol seketika kedua tangannya berulah, merusak, melecehkan tubuh istrinya.

"Sebut namaku jika kau memang mencintaiku Baekhyun" bukan seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan. Bukan gaya bercinta seperti ini. Gaya bercinta yang hanya diselimuti oleh kabut gairah tanpa perasaan. Buka bisikan sarat akan kebencian dan paksaan seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan untuk melepas kesuciannya.

Chanyeol menarik dirinya untuk duduk. Menatap penuh kelaparan tubuh semi telanjang Baekhyun. Nafasnya terdengar memburu begitu pula dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh celana dalam Baekhyun dan merobeknya disusul dengan usapan lembut didaerah lipatan gairah tersebut.

"B-berhenti Chanyeol"

Tidak! Tidak ada kata berhenti untuk kenikmatan yang ia dambakan sejak dulu. Keinginan untuk menyentuh Baekhyun sudah lama ia pendam dan sekarang adalah kesempatan dirinya menyentuh istrinya. Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya dengan terburu-buru lalu menghempaskan begitu saja. Menarik kancing celananya dan langsung melesakkan ereksinya kedalam lipatan kenikmatan Baekhyun, memenuhi diri Baekhyun dengan ereksinya yang telah menegang. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sembab dan perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menggesek lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun, memburu puncak kenikmatannya tanpa memperdulikan isak tangis Baekhyun yang bercampur desahan kenikmatan. Hingga tak beberapa lama ledakan kenikmatan memenuhi keduanya. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan membiarkan benihnya memenuhi Rahim Baekhyun. Berguling kesamping dan menarik wanita tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Dan sekarang hanya inilah yang sedang ia inginkan. Tidak ada Kyungsoo tetapi hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 ***Complicated***

 **.**

Keadaan rumah tetap seperti semula hanya saja kini bertambah satu anggota keluarga yaitu Park Yongin. Kedatangan anggota baru tersebut tentunya mengundang kebahagiaan sang orang tua Chanyeol, pasalnya selama menikah dengan Baekhyun kedua orang tua Chanyeol belum juga menimang cucu. Jika dulu malam akan terasa begitu hening maka sekarang akan terdengar riuh akan tangis Yongin yang menggema, membangunkan seisi rumah termasuk Baekhyun. Seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol baru saja mengantarkan Kyungsoo kembali kekamar mereka tentunya bersama dengan Yongin. Ketika dirinya berniat mengambil minuman ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk sendiri didalam ruang makan, membuat langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun yang tampak kurus dari sebelumnya. Tatapan wanita tersebut tampak begitu kosong seolah taka da gairah hidup kembali dan Chanyeol benci hal itu. Semakin benci jika dirinyalah yang membuat istri pertamanya seperti ini. Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun menjadi sosok pendiam setelah kejadian malam pemerkosaan yang dilakukanya terhadap Baekhyun. Wanita tersebut menjadi lebih pendiam dan penurut. Ia juga sering mendapati Baekhyun yang terus mengurung diri di kamar. Jika dirinya memanggil bahkan membentak hanya tatapan kosong dan suara lirih Baekhyun yang menyambutnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, menempatkan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan wanita tersebut. Hanya diam memandang apa yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun hingga membuat wanita tersebut tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun tersentak. Wanita tersebut kini tampak mengusap matanya yang telah basah oleh air mata dan Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian" Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi membenci senyuman tersebut yang menampakkan kesedihan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tentang kita"

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Ya dan karena itu, ayo kita bercerai"

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Laki-laki tersebut tampak terpaku mendengar ajakan Baekhyun untuk bercerai. Sungguh tidak ada rencana dalam otaknya untuk bercerai dengan Baekhyun, namun sekarang wanita tersebut sekarang baru saja memintanya bercerai. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. Apa yang diucapkannya sudah ia pikirkan baik-baik. Ini adalah pilihan terbaik menurutnya, ia tidak bias sakit hati untuk selamanya dan berpisah adalah jalan yang terbaik. Mencintai tidak harus memiliki bukan?

"Aku menunggu surat perceraian darimu secepatnya Chanyeol"

Chanyeol pias, laki-laki tersebut hanya diam dan tidak dapat melakukan hal apapun. Inilah ending dari cerita kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Baekhyun. Apa yang dia inginkan sejak dulu akhirnya terwujud. Baekhyun meminta cerai darinya dan entah mengapa hatinya begitu sesak mendengar hal itu. Semuanya sudah berakhir dan Baekhyun lah yang mengakhirinya.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **18 Februari 2017 10:50 P.M**

 **Bunny-B99 Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tau ini jelek dan aneh banget tapi aku tetap berharap jika readers tetap mau memberiku sebuah kritik maupun saran. Makasih sebelumnya untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca **'Hold Me Back'** aku ngga bias nyebutin kalian satu-satu tapi melihat komentar kalian itu cukup bikin aku seneng dan ketawa sendiri wkwkw:v

Yang lagi nungguin ' **Sensual Caresses'** yang sabar ya readers-nim. Ini lagi proses ketik kok, mood aku akhir-akhir sering down dan bikin aku males banget buat ngelanjutin ff yang belum kelar, tapi tenang aja ff bakal aku selesain semua kok. Dan untuk 'My Pervert Husband' wow.. ini adalah ff yang aku suka sebenarnya. Udah kebayang sejak lama tentang alur cerita dari ff itu tapi masih bingung aja. Untuk chapter satu mungkin bakal publis setelah teaser aku upload di youtube. Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari aku mohon tinggalkan jejak di kontak kolom^^


End file.
